


Thanksgiving Gift

by grbgcn2



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Klance if you squint, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-12 16:44:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16876482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grbgcn2/pseuds/grbgcn2
Summary: Pidge gives Shiro a gift for Thanksgiving.





	Thanksgiving Gift

“Hey Pidge.” A familiar voice said over the phone.

“Hunk.” Pidge greeted warmly. “Hey, how are you? How’s Shay?”

“We’re doing great. How are you and Shiro doing?”

“We’re fine. Thanks for asking.” Pidge paused. “Actually, Hunk” she started. “Since Thanksgiving is right around the corner, I was wondering- if you guys aren’t too busy- would you like to come over and have dinner with us? We’re inviting everyone over- to catch up, you know? We all barely see each other anymore and-“

“Pidge,” Hunk interrupted. “We’d love to. I’ll even bring that pasta you love. Seven, right?”

“The one with your famous sauce? And yeah, seven.”

Hunk laughed. “Got it. See you soon Pidge.”

“Ok, bye.”

***

Today’s the day. Thanksgiving. Pidge thought, after showering. Shiro had already gone out to buy the supplies but not before giving is beautiful wife a kiss before leaving.

Pidge spent the rest of the day cleaning the house, making sure everything was in place and tidied up. She’d even prepped the tools in the kitchen and set them in an orderly way, from whisks to knives to spoons. A few minutes later Shiro was home and they got to work.

Time seemed too fly by and it was a seven. Everyone was there- Hunk and Shay, Keith and Lance, Romelle and Allura, Coran- along with their own dishes to share. Even something that looked (suspiciously) like food goo. Pidge tried hard not to cry at the sight of it.

***

Soon after, they were sitting at the dinner table, chatting away happily- or bickering like usual. Everything was warm and bright. Pidge had a soft smile on her face, oh how she’d missed this. Missed having everyone together- the other part of her family.

She felt Shiro’s hand on hers. “You okay?” He whispered into her ear.

“Yeah, I‘m fine.” She replied, turning to look at him, eyes warm.

They smiled.

“Ew, get a room you two.” Lance said from across the table.”you’re gonna make me throw up.”

“ Lance. ” Keith warned, elbowing him in the side.

“Keith.” Lance smirked.

Ting ting ting. Everyone turned to look at Coran. “Paladins,” Coran cleared his throat. “I’m so happy to see you all reunited again. It’s been awhile. Since we’ve all seen each other but I’m proud to witness what fine young men and women you’ve all become. So, thank you Pidge and Shiro for making all this possible.” He sat back down.

“Coran that was beautiful” Allura said, giving him a shoulder hug. She got up. “I’d also like to give my thanks and…”

***

After everyone had gone it was finally her turn.

Pidge stood up. Um.” She swallowed, took a breath and started again.

“Um, I’d like to thank everyone for being here. I know it must’ve taken some time for you to get here and I just wanted to tell you that I appreciate you all being here. Really.”

She swallowed again. “And I’d like to thank God,” she put her hands on her belly, “for the life inside of me.”

Silence.

“Pidge,” Shiro whispered, hope in his voice. “Are you-?”

“PREGNANT!?” Lance screeched.

Pidge nodded, tears in her eyes. Screams and cheers of joy erupted and hugs.

“Oh my God!”

“Pidge!”

“Congratulations!”

“I’m gonna be an uncle!”

Pidge turned to Shiro. He picked her up and spun her in a circle. Setting her down gently, he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her. He pressed their foreheads together.

“How long?” He asked softly.

“A couple of weeks.” She whispered, a big smile on her face.

“Does-“

‘Yes, they know.” He kissed her again.

“Thank you, Pidge.” He got down on his knees, resting his forehead on her belly, arms wrapped protectively around her, shoulders shaking. “Thank you.”

Pidge ran her fingers through his hair. “Happy Thanksgiving Shiro.”


End file.
